isselfandomcom-20200215-history
Lijst van Kronenburgse onregelmatige werkwoorden
Het Kronenburgs heeft 25 onregelmatige werkwoorden: heoje (hebben), weasje (zijn), kinne (kunnen), meie (mogen), mote (moeten), wille (willen), sille (zullen), witte (weten), gean (worden), deoun (doen), sean (zien), stean (staan), sjean (gaan), bede (uitkopen), bringe (brengen), brikke (gebruiken), duorre (durven), grawe (graven), kope (kopen), plede (plegen), rake (raken), sike (zoeken), take (aanleren), tinke (denken) en werke (werken). Bij de vervoegingen hieronder zijn de vormen voor jee, wi, jo en ha steeds gelijk aan de ik-vorm; die van si en it aan de hi-vorm. Hebben en Zijn hebben *infinitief: heoje *ind. pres.: ik hee, do heist, hi hei *con. pres.: ik heoje, do heojest, hi heoje *ind. pret.: ik haadt, do haadt, hi haadt *con. pret.: ik hade, do hade, hi hade *participium: haden zijn *infinitief: weasje *ind. pres.: ik bin, do bist, hi is *con. pres.: ik weasje, do weasjest, hi weasje *ind. pret.: ik was, do werst, hi was *con. pret.: ik werre, do werre, hi werre *participium: weast De preterito-presentia kunnen *infinitief: kinne *ind. pres.: ik kin, do kist, hi kin *con. pres.: ik kinne, do kinnest, hi kinne *ind. pret.: ik kon, do kon, hi kon *con. pret.: ik ko, do ko, hi ko *participium: kinnen mogen *infinitief: meie *ind. pres.: ik mei, do meist, hi mei *con. pres.: ik meie, do meiest, hi meie *ind. pret.: ik meout, do meout, hi meout *con. pret.: ik meote, do meote, hi meote *participium: meout moeten *infinitief: mote *ind. pres.: ik mot, do most, hi mot *con. pres.: ik mote, do motest, hi mote *ind. pret.: ik muost, do muost, hi muost *con. pret.: ik mo, do mo, hi mo *participium: motten willen *infinitief: wille *ind. pres.: ik wol, do wolst, hi wol *con. pres.: ik wille, do willest, hi wille *ind. pret.: ik wil, do wil, hi wil *con. pret.: ik wo, do wo, hi wo *participium: willen zullen *infinitief: sille *ind. pres.: ik sol, do solst, hi sol *con. pres.: ik sille, do sillest, hi sille *ind. pret.: ik sil, do sil, hi sil *con. pret.: ik so, do so, hi so *participium: sillen weten *infinitief: witte *ind. pres.: ik wit, do witst, hi wit *con. pres.: ik witte, do wittest, hi witte *ind. pret.: ik wist, do wist, hi wist *con. pret.: ik witte, do witte, hi witte *participium: witten Werkwoorden op -''n'' worden *infinitief: gean *ind. pres.: ik gean, do gast, hi gas *con. pres.: ik geane, do geanest, hi geane *ind. pret.: ik gong, do gong, hi gong *con. pret.: ik geane, do geane, hi geane *participium: gean doen *infinitief: deoun *ind. pres.: ik dos, do dost, hi dos *con. pres.: ik deoune, do deounest, hi deoune *ind. pret.: ik dee, do dee, hi dee *con. pret.: ik dane, do dane, hi dane *participium: daan zien *infinitief: sean *ind. pres.: ik sees, do sjost, hi sjos *con. pres.: ik seane, do seanest, hi seane *ind. pret.: ik sei, do sei, hi sei *con. pret.: ik sinne, do sinne, hi sinne *participium: sin staan *infinitief: stean *ind. pres.: ik stuos, do stuost, hi stuos *con. pres.: ik steane, do steanest, hi steane *ind. pret.: ik ston, do ston, hi ston *con. pret.: ik stane, do stane, hi stane *participium: staan gaan *infinitief: sjean *ind. pres.: ik tos, do tost, hi tos *con. pres.: ik sjeane, do sjeanest, hi sjeane *ind. pret.: ik toog, do toog, hi toog *con. pret.: ik toge, do toge, hi toge *participium: togen Werkwoorden op -''e'' Tot deze categorie behoren de werkwoorden die hun infinitief op -''e'' hebben uitgaan, in plaats van op -''je'', en die een preteritum en een participium hebben dat eindigt op een -''t''. Let op de conjunctief preteriti, die soms afwijkt van de indicatief pret. of van het participium. uitkopen *infinitief: bede *ind. pres.: ik beed, do beoust, hi beou *con. pres.: ik bede, do bedest, hi bede *ind. pret.: ik beout, do beout, hi beout *con. pret.: ik beote, do beote, hi beote *participium: beout brengen *infinitief: bringe *ind. pres.: ik bring, do bringst, hi bring *con. pres.: ik bringe, do bringest, hi bringe *ind. pret.: ik breout, do breout, hi breout *con. pret.: ik breote, do breote, hi breote *participium: breout gebruiken *infinitief: brikke *ind. pres.: ik brik, do brikst, hi brik *con. pres.: ik brikke, do brikkest, hi brikke *ind. pret.: ik breut, do breut, hi breut *con. pret.: ik breite, do breite, hi breite *participium: breut durven *infinitief: duorre *ind. pres.: ik duor, do duorst, hi duor *con. pres.: ik duorre, do duorrest, hi duorre *ind. pret.: ik dorst, do dorst, hi dorst *con. pret.: ik dorste, do dorste, hi dorste *participium: dorst graven *infinitief: grawe *ind. pres.: ik graaf, do graafst, hi graaf *con. pres.: ik grawe, do grawest, hi grawe *ind. pret.: ik greut, do greut, hi greut *con. pret.: ik greite, do greite, hi greite *participium: greut kopen *infinitief: kope *ind. pres.: ik koop, do keopst, hi keop *con. pres.: ik kope, do kopest, hi kope *ind. pret.: ik keout, do keout, hi keout *con. pret.: ik keote, do keote, hi keote *participium: keout plegen *infinitief: plede *ind. pres.: ik pleed, do pleoust, hi pleou *con. pres.: ik plede, do pledest, hi plede *ind. pret.: ik pleout, do pleout, hi pleout *con. pret.: ik pleote, do pleote, hi pleote *participium: pleout raken *infinitief: rake *ind. pres.: ik raak, do rakst, hi rak *con. pres.: ik rake, do rakest, hi rake *ind. pret.: ik reut, do reut, hi reut *con. pret.: ik reite, do reite, hi reite *participium: reut zoeken *infinitief: sike *ind. pres.: ik siik, do sikst, hi sik *con. pres.: ik sike, do sikest, hi sike *ind. pret.: ik seout, do seout, hi seout *con. pret.: ik seote, do seote, hi seote *participium: seout leren, aanleren, lesgeven *infinitief: take *ind. pres.: ik taak, do takst, hi tak *con. pres.: ik take, do takest, hi take *ind. pret.: ik teut, do teut, hi teut *con. pret.: ik teite, do teite, hi teite *participium: teut denken *infinitief: tinke *ind. pres.: ik tink, do tinkst, hi tink *con. pres.: ik tinke, do tinkest, hi tinke *ind. pret.: ik teout, do teout, hi teout *con. pret.: ik teote, do teote, hi teote *participium: teout werken *infinitief: werke *ind. pres.: ik werk, do werkst, hi werk *con. pres.: ik werke, do werkest, hi werke *ind. pret.: ik wreout, do wreout, hi wreout *con. pret.: ik wreote, do wreote, hi wreote *participium: wreout Categorie:Kronenburg Categorie:Taal